Implantable microstimulators have been developed to provide therapy for a variety of disorders, as well as other treatments. For example, implantable microstimulators can be used in neurological therapy by stimulating nerves or muscles, for treating headaches and migraines by stimulating the occipital nerve, for urinary urge incontinence by stimulating nerve fibers proximal to the pudendal nerves of the pelvic floor, for erectile and other sexual dysfunctions by stimulating the cavernous nerve(s), for reduction of pressure sores or venous stasis, etc.
Implantable microstimulators, such as the BION® device (available from Advanced Bionics Corporation, Sylmar, Calif.), can be used to provide electrical stimulation. Even though these devices can be quite small, there are some instances in which placement of the device next to the tissue to be stimulated may be undesirable. In these instances, one or more electrodes can be positioned near the tissue to be stimulated and the microstimulator can be implanted elsewhere and coupled to the electrode(s) by a lead. The electrodes should be placed in a position that is effective for stimulation of the selected tissue. Correctly positioning such small devices can often be difficult or time consuming.